


Antes de que te vayas

by ak_bennington



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antes de ti AU, College Student Sakusa Kiyoomi, Disabled Character, Español | Spanish, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Intercambio Navideño 2020, M/M, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Otras parejas se irán añadiendo conforma salgan, Parejas secundarias - Freeform, Pero no se parece en nada realmente, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Romance, me before you au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: Una serie de desafortunados eventos hacen que Sakusa, en su último año de universidad y sin perspectivas de jugar profesionalmente en un futuro, acepte el trabajo de cuidar de Atsumu, quien debido a un accidente quedó paralítico y no puede volver a jugar al voleibol. [SakuAtsu, Canonverse, Hurt/Comfort & Romance, Spoilers del manga, parejas secundarias sin especificar]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Utsui Takashi, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. El ángulo muerto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monestsukki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monestsukki/gifts).



> Este fic es un regalo para Nidia (Monestsukki), que pidió un AU de "Antes de ti" para el intercambio navideño SakuAtsu.
> 
> La historia se desarrolla dentro del canon en la medida de lo posible teniendo en cuenta que ciertos hechos jamás han sucedido en el manga. De esto se deduce que se parece poco o nada a la historia de "Antes de ti" salvo por el detalle de que hay un personaje que debe cuidar a otro que está paralítico, que es una temática ya abordada por muchas otras películas como "Intocable", por ejemplo. Esto significa que, para bien o para mal, no vais a encontrar un calco de "Antes de ti" porque, de hecho, he tratado de arreglar aquellas cosas que no me gustaron y se ha convertido en una historia totalmente diferente. Espero que, aún así, os guste, especialmente a Nidia, que es la que pidió este AU.
> 
> Advertencias:
> 
> · El rating de esta historia se debe a que tratará temas complejos y adultos como la homofobia, enfermedad, suicidio, diferencia de edad... Si vienes buscando sexo, no es tu fic.
> 
> · Contiene spoilers del manga.
> 
> · Habrá otras parejas secundarias que no voy a especificar de momento.
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y "Antes de ti" pertenece a Jojo Moyes.

**ANTES DE QUE TE VAYAS**

Capítulo 1: Él ángulo muerto.

El día estaba terrible; frío, lluvioso y con ventisca, a juego con la tormenta que se desataba en su interior y el nubarrón negro que se cernía sobre él. Hervía de rabia. Dio una patada a un contenedor por pura necesidad de liberar tensión, aunque de sobra sabía que hacerlo no le iba a solucionar nada. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su abrigo casi sin pensar. No llevaba paraguas y se estaba empapando, así que se subió la capucha, y con ella y trató de proteger el teléfono de la intemperie para hacer la llamada. No pasaba nada porque se mojase, era el último modelo que acababa de salir al mercado hacía un par de meses y estaba preparado para aguantar no sé cuántos minutos bajo el agua.

Para que luego sus padres le echaran en cara no valorar lo que tenía.

Se dio cuenta de que había alzado la mano para llamar a un taxi libre que acababa de pasar cuando cayó en la cuenta de que tendría que cambiar el chip a partir de ahora. La parada de metro más cercana estaba a un par de manzanas y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si a esa hora seguían abiertas. No pisaba el transporte público desde que estaba en el instituto.

—Ah, Sakusa, ¿ha pasado algo?

Al otro lado de la línea, la voz de Ushijima sonó adormilada y eso le provocó la urgencia de comprobar qué hora era. Corriendo bajo la lluvia y sosteniendo el teléfono de manera precaria con su hombro consiguió asomar el reloj debajo de todas las capas de abrigo que llevaba mientras se apresuraba hacia algún sitio cubierto. Si bien no era demasiado tarde para él, tampoco era una hora decente para llamar a cualquiera. Había perdido la noción del tiempo durante la discusión, y cuando salió a la calle estaba demasiado sumido en su desgracia como para reparar en que ya era pasada la media noche.

Ushijima —quien seguro tenía un horario para irse a la cama y así dormir las ocho horas reglamentarias, por lo que apostaba a que lo había despertado—, era prácticamente la única persona que tenía cerca en esos momentos en la que poder confiar. ¡Cuánto echaba de menos los consejos de Komori! El fichaje de su primo por los EJP Raijin había dejado un gran vacío difícil de llenar. No quería ni imaginar qué diría cuando le contara lo sucedido, aunque a la vez trataba de inferir qué manera de proceder le hubiese aconsejado. Todas las decisiones acertadas que había tomado en su vida habían sido obra de Komori, y cuando más lo necesitaba, no estaba.

—Perdona que te llame a esta hora, pero ¿estás en casa?

Consiguió resguardarse bajo unos soportales donde estaban echando el cierre de un restaurante, y como respuesta refleja su estómago rugió, haciéndole recordar que no había comido.

Todo comenzó al llegar a casa después de clases.

Había almorzado en el campus como acostumbraba. Siendo su último año de carrera su horario era un auténtico caos, con horas muertas por todos lados, días con clases por la mañana y por la tarde u otros apenas sin nada. Aquel había sido uno de esos en los que tenía un par de asignaturas por la tarde y después entrenamiento de vóley con el equipo de la universidad.

Llegó a casa alrededor de las siete de la tarde. Estaba lloviendo. Ni siquiera se fijó en que la puerta del salón estaba abierta cuando al entrar dejó el paraguas escurriendo en el paragüero del recibidor, se cambió los tenis mojados por las zapatillas y se dispuso a colgar el abrigo en el perchero para que se secara.

Seguramente alertas por el sonido de la puerta y las llaves, sus padres lo llamaron al pasar de largo en dirección hacia su habitación. La expresión severa de ambos, sentados uno al lado del otro y ofreciéndole el sofá vacío enfrente de ellos, le dio mala espina y la sensación de ser una _intervención_ , como lo llamaban en algunos programas de televisión en los que la gente cercana a alguien lo acorralaban en contra de su voluntad para echarle cosas en cara.

Querría tener la tranquilidad de no haber hecho nada que mereciera algo así, pero en aquel momento supo que había sido descubierto. Tragó saliva asumiendo cuales eran los motivos por los que sus padres habrían orquestado todo aquello. Ya tenía veintidós años y cursaba su último año en la universidad. Era mayor de edad y un adulto completamente funcional como para plantarles cara. Era la oportunidad perfecta, a pesar de haber preferido que hubiese sido de otra manera o, al menos, haberse podido preparar mentalmente y no de manera forzada de un día para otro. Pero estaba claro que tarde o temprano lo tendría que enfrentar si no quería tener que ocultarse por siempre.

No salió como esperaba.

Tras horas de gritos, trapos sucios y muchas cosas que realmente no quisieron terminar diciendo, Sakusa se encontraba en plena calle a media noche, muerto de hambre, empapado y sin un sitio a donde ir.

—No, estoy en casa de mi padre, he venido a visitarlo —contestó Ushijima.

Sakusa bufó con fastidio. Incluso su plan de emergencia se venía abajo. Su idea había sido pasar la noche en el apartamento de Wakatoshi. La comida o no tener donde dormir no le preocupaba, pero necesitaba ropa seca o acabaría cogiendo un enfriamiento. Sin embargo, la segunda residencia que Utsui-san —el padre de su amigo— poseía a las afueras de Tokio para sus estancias en Japón quedaba un poco lejos, y no le daría con lo que tenía en efectivo en la cartera para pagar el taxi hasta allí. Todavía le estaba doliendo ver cómo su padre había cortado en trozos con una tijera la tarjeta de crédito delante de sus ojos. También sabía que sería inútil intentar pagar con el Apple Pay porque a esas alturas su cuenta bancaria ya habría sido bloqueada.

—Nada, déjalo, me las apañaré.

La lluvia caía con más fuerza. Los empleados del restaurante cerraron de golpe la persiana metálica y el camión de la basura pasaba por delante en su ronda nocturna.

—Un momento, ¿estás en la calle? Dime qué ha ocurrido.

—No, en serio, no te preocupes…

Sakusa echaba un vistazo a lo que llevaba en la cartera. El dinero nunca había sido una preocupación para él, así que no tenía ni idea de lo que llevaba encima, podría ser tanto mucho como poco ya que solo utilizaba efectivo para cosas puntuales. Comprobando que el par de billetes y el puñado de monedas no le daban para un taxi hasta donde vivía el padre de Ushijima, consideró la solución de pagar algún hotel barato. Siendo gay y viviendo con sus padres había adquirido bastante experiencia en _Love Hotels_. Aunque no tenía costumbre de escatimar en el presupuesto, sabía que había alternativas económicas que le permitirían pagar por horas hasta que fuera la hora de ir a clase y al menos podría darse un baño caliente.

—Creo que ya sé qué hacer, llamaré a Akaashi, vive por aquí cerca —mintió. Aunque sabía que Akaashi solía quedarse despierto hasta tarde no era su intención involucrarlo en algo tan personal. De momento, necesitaba pasar la noche, ya mañana lo vería todo con otra perspectiva.

—¿No me vas a decir qué pasa?

Sakusa suspiró resignado. Después de todo había sido él quien lo había llamado, despertándolo en mitad de la noche, y estaba en su derecho a reclamar una explicación.

—Mis padres me han echado de casa.

No sabía si su silencio le preocupaba o le aliviaba, pues como imaginó, Ushijima no dijo nada, seguramente procesando la información y buscando alguna solución.

—¿Por qué?

—Es un poco largo, pero ya sabes…

—Vaya, lo siento. Puedo ir a recogerte. Si estás cerca de tu casa tardaría unos treinta minutos en llegar, a estas horas apenas hay tráfico.

La solución expuesta le hizo pensar que Wakatoshi había calculado bien la dimensión de la catástrofe con una simple frase. No por nada era, aparte de Motoya, de las pocas personas que había dejado entrar en su círculo. Agradeció la sutileza de no dejarlo en evidencia al sugerir que tomara un taxi como solía hacer siempre u ofrecerse a pagárselo.

Pero no iba a acceder. Lo había llamado en su desesperación pensando ilusamente que estaría en su apartamento de Tokio cuando lo normal era que la mitad del tiempo lo pasara fuera de la ciudad con los compromisos de los Adlers. Cuando no eran partidos, eran eventos benéficos u otras cosas por estilo. La probabilidad de que hubiese estado disponible era la misma que si hubiera tirado una moneda al aire a cara o cruz.

Pasaría su prueba de fuego como correspondía. Era el momento de asumir que tenía que empezar a valerse por sí mismo si quería tener independencia y libertad. Era necesario saber que podía contar con amigos cercanos, pero también debía ser consciente de que ellos tenían sus propias vidas y obligaciones que a veces no podían hacer a un lado para satisfacer la suya.

Y la primera puñalada le había caído en la frente, al darse cuenta de que su padre sabía bien dónde le dolería cuando le cortó el flujo de dinero. Tenía la consecuencia delante y más clara que el agua; de haber tenido dinero, podría haber cogido un taxi hasta casa de Ushijima.

Después de despertarle en mitad de la noche no iba a hacerle conducir para recogerle. Aunque ya le hubiese desvelado —y la noticia de que sus padres lo habían echado no lo ayudaría a reconciliar el sueño—, todo tenía un límite, y él debía sobrevivir por sus propios medios.

—No te molestes. Hablaré con Akaashi, siempre suele trasnochar. Mañana me dices cuando tienes un hueco libre y nos vemos.

—Llámame si tienes cualquier problema, no importa la hora que sea.

—Descuida.

Colgó la llamada, y aunque por un instante sus dedos se quedaron suspendidos sobre la pantalla dudando en si llamar a Akaashi, decidió que debía ser fuerte.

Empezaba su nueva vida. Esa a la que había sido arrojado sin miramientos y sin preguntar. Pero era la suya y nadie más que él debía tomar las riendas de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aunque al final acabó teniendo alguno predilecto —que había pasado el visto bueno de sus exigencias higiénicas—, Sakusa controlaba la mayoría de _Love Hotels_ de la zona. De una primera pensada sabía cuales entraban en su presupuesto y cuales no. Por tanto, hizo una criba rápida en función del dinero del que disponía y lo que necesitaba, y se decidió por uno en concreto.

Pese a que ese tipo de establecimientos le daban bastante reparo —puesto que allí se iba a lo que se iba y aquellas camas y sábanas debían tener un currículum demasiado extenso—, con el tiempo había acabado aceptando que eran la opción más segura para alguien en sus circunstancias. Por obvias razones no podía subir a chicos a su casa y la idea de ir a casa de desconocidos tampoco le agradaba, mucho menos tener encuentros furtivos en los baños de una discoteca o similares. Al final, los _Love Hotels_ ofrecían todo lo que necesitaba con un rango aceptable de precios y de manera segura.

El _"Open till dawn",_ a pocas manzanas, había sido uno de los primeros que había conocido y de los más asequibles. Lo que se le exigía a ese tipo de lugares era, sobre todo, discreción. Él era un privilegiado, pues su familia era la propietaria del edificio entero donde vivían, en el que también se alojaban las oficinas de los negocios de su padre, pero por lo general, en el centro de Tokio el espacio era un problema. Por eso los _Love Hotels_ eran tan numerosos y variados por la zona, ya que daban servicio desde a parejas de amantes furtivos a jóvenes sin lugar propio o incluso matrimonios sin privacidad que debían compartir su espacio con otros miembros de la familia.

La mayoría de las veces la interacción humana era nula, algo que se agradecía cuando se acudía a un lugar así para mantener relaciones ilegales. Las transacciones se hacían electrónicamente y, como si se tratara de un parquímetro, Sakusa no necesitó más que introducir el importe en una máquina para reservar el número de horas que deseaba utilizar la habitación, escogida de entre las posibilidades ofrecidas en la pantalla a modo de catálogo.

La habitación en sí era lo de menos mientras contara con un baño, pero en el fondo no pudo evitar elegir la que tuviese menos accesorios susceptibles de entorpecer una correcta limpieza. Tras inspeccionar que todo estuviese en condiciones, se quitó la ropa, puso la calefacción al máximo y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Con pesar, comprobó que los zapatos eran un puro charco, al tener que volcarlos para vaciar su contenido, y no habría manera de que se secaran por mucho que los dejara sobre un radiador toda la noche. Al estrujar las piernas de los vaqueros estos estaban tan empapados que dejaron caer otro buen chorro en el suelo.

El agua de la ducha al menos le reconfortó y aplacó la frialdad que la humedad le había instalado en los huesos.

Consciente de que la ropa era demasiado gruesa y estaba demasiado mojada para que estuviera seca por la mañana, tuvo que echar mano de un plan B improvisado.

Envuelto en una toalla y sin nada que ponerse, Sakusa estaba sentado al borde de la cama considerando seriamente llamar a Akaashi o Wakatoshi para que fueran a recogerle. Con el mando a distancia pasaba con desgana todo lo que ofrecía la pantalla. El estómago le volvió a rugir de hambre al pasar por la sección de comida, pero todo eran cosas tan patéticas que se negaba a gastarse el poco dinero que le quedaba en chocolatinas con forma de pene y refrescos que costaban el doble de lo que le costaría en las máquinas expendedoras de la esquina.

Aquello, y el hecho de haber pasado por la sección de condones y lubricantes de sabores para llegar a la de ropa y accesorios, le dio una idea de lo que podía hacer.

Al cabo de un rato estaba saliendo del hotel con su ropa echa una bola bajo el brazo, unos zapatos empapados sin calcetines y un minúsculo traje comestible de policía sexy. El catálogo de _Costumes_ era infinitamente menos variado para hombres que para mujeres, así que no tuvo muchas opciones donde elegir, pero era mucho más barato que la versión de látex y al menos cuando terminara podría comérselo. Con suerte, los calzoncillos y una camiseta de tirantes que llevaba habían sobrevivido intactas, y debía agradecer no estar enseñando medio trasero o los pezones en plena calle. Aunque aquello no quitaba que pareciera salido de los _Village People_ y realmente temiera encontrarse con alguien que lo viera con aquellas pintas.

Si a Sakusa le hubieran dicho que algún día se encontraría lavando y secando su ropa en una lavandería abierta 24 horas en plena madrugada mientras comía un ramen instantáneo de un _vending —_ que por lo menos estaba caliente— y vestido como los _Village People_ con un traje comestible, no habría dado crédito.

Si aquello llegaba a oídos de su padre ya no solo lo desheredaba, sino que le quitaba directamente el apellido.

Con un poco de aprensión miró a su alrededor, ubicando la cámara de seguridad y desconfiando. Era normal que ese tipo de negocios tuvieran cámaras. Al no tener personal físico era una manera de asegurarse de que no se aprovecharan para realizar actos delictivos o vandálicos en ellos.

Se preguntaba si la sombra de su padre también se extendería hasta aquella lavandería perdida entre los callejones de _Shinjuku_ o si, por el contrario, sería rechazado como la luz del sol era incapaz de penetrar hasta el suelo de aquel estrecho entramado rodeado de edificios altos, donde proliferaba la oscuridad y la humedad en su libre albedrío.

Se preguntaba si tampoco allí estaba a salvo. Si alguien más iría con el cuento a su padre en busca de alguna recompensa a cambio de la humillación visible que estaba sufriendo su propio hijo.

Desde siempre se había sentido observado, vigilado, y a la vista estaba que no eran imaginaciones suyas, pues había sido la cámara de seguridad del aparcamiento la que lo había grabado con otro chico y el video, de algún modo, había acabado en manos de su padre.

Era difícil escapar al control de alguien tan influyente y bien relacionado, pero a pesar de las circunstancias adversas, Sakusa sentía que aún tenía una oportunidad de encontrar ese resquicio que escapaba a todo.

El ángulo muerto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó Akaashi, dramatizando con el gesto de tocarle la frente como si tuviera fiebre.

Su acto reflejo fue apartarse, pues vio antes la mano aproximarse hacia su cara que asociarla con la voz de Akaashi apareciendo de pronto. El sobresalto casi le hizo derramar el café que se estaba sirviendo en una de las máquinas repartidas por el campus, y le devolvió una mirada enfadada en exceso que llamó la atención del otro chico.

Akaashi frunció el ceño, extrañado. Conocía bien a Sakusa y sabía que, pese a sus peculiaridades, él era uno de los allegados a quienes permitía cierto acercamiento. Por eso, aunque se extrañó por la reacción un tanto exagerada, no le hizo caso y consiguió rozar la yema de los dedos con su frente. El veredicto le hizo arrugar el ceño aún más.

Sakusa hizo lo mismo y comprobó que tenía la frente un poco caliente, dándole la razón al gesto preocupado de Akaashi.

—Perdona —se disculpó. ¿Cómo decirle que había reaccionado así porque después de haber cogido el metro para ir a clase no le quedaba más que unas cuantas monedas y no estaba el asunto para desperdiciar el café?

Pero estaba claro que no tenía que decírselo, Akaashi se acababa de dar cuenta que algo raro pasaba, y se lo hizo saber sentándose sobre el murete que había al lado de las máquinas, dispuesto a acompañar a Sakusa a tomarse su café durante una de sus horas libres.

—He tenido una mala noche y tengo un humor de perros —aclaró Sakusa.

—Ya veo —dijo Akaashi, no dándole importancia a lo que no la tenía, pero sí a lo que debía—. Dije lo de que si estabas enfermo de broma porque sé que odias este café y aún no entiendo qué haces tomándolo, pero creo realmente que podrías tener fiebre. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a Secretaría por si tienen un termómetro?

Consideró que el malestar que sentía en general podía tratarse de eso. Tal vez no fuera solo la nueva situación en la que se encontraba —que lo había sacudido de arriba abajo—, sino una enfermedad real que, después de haber pasado media noche mojado y la otra semidesnudo, estaba más que justificado si había pillado un catarro.

—No hace falta —contestó dando un sorbo al café y arrugando la nariz con desagrado. Siempre había evitado tomar café de aquellas máquinas, no solo porque estuviera malo, sino porque dudaba de su limpieza y mantenimiento.

Akaashi lo observaba con detenimiento tratando de encontrar la pieza que no encajaba. Sabía que había alguna, pero no era capaz de ver cuál.

—¿Estarás bien para el entrenamiento de esta tarde? Si no te encuentras bien es mejor que te vayas a casa y descanses a forzarte y empeorarlo. No debería tener que estar diciéndote esto, pero te conozco y sé que no me vas a hacer caso, así que quiero dejar claro que "te lo dije", por lo que pueda pasar.

Akaashi tenía toda la razón del mundo. Aunque se conocían de cuando jugaban en equipos rivales en el instituto, habían estrechado lazos después al coincidir en el equipo universitario de voleibol. Y después de casi cuatro años ya conocía bien sus debilidades.

¿Cómo decirle que se había dejado la ropa de deporte en casa porque salió con lo puesto y que, aunque se estuviera muriendo, no tenía una casa a dónde ir?

Sakusa lo miró y recordó que Akaashi fue casi la primera opción que se le vino a la cabeza sin pensar. Las ojeras marcadas y los bostezos que se le escapaban de vez en cuando le confirmaban que, una vez más, se había acostado tarde.

Podría haberle llamado, pero…

—Mis padres me han echado de casa —dijo sin ningún preámbulo. No tenía ningún sentido ocultarle nada a, probablemente, la única persona con la que podía contar. Además de que saberlo le ahorraría muchas explicaciones innecesarias.

Como el "¿Por qué?" que murió en los labios de Akaashi antes de pronunciarlo, comprendiendo de qué podría tratarse. El chico se bajó del murete con aire decidido, le arrebató el vaso de plástico donde Sakusa se estaba obligando a beber el café, y lo agarró del brazo, tirando de él a la vez que arrojaba el vaso de café a medio beber en la primera papelera que se cruzó.

A esas alturas Sakusa no tenía fuerzas para oponerse a nada, pero protestó al ver su desayuno desperdiciado.

—Ahora mismo me vas a contar eso —dijo Akaashi. Kiyoomi abrió la boca para objetar que tenía clase en media hora y probablemente Akaashi también tuviera, pero su amigo se adelantó, cortándole—, y no me pongas excusas. Iremos donde Konoha y te invitaré a un desayuno en condiciones.

Siendo arrastrado por Akaashi, Sakusa lo seguía de manera mecánica, con los hombros hundidos y la espalda encorvada. En cierto modo admitir lo que le estaba sucediendo era como admitir una derrota, pero era consciente de que para sobrellevarlo debía poner de su parte y ocultarlo no le iba a traer ningún beneficio.

De momento, cambiar el asqueroso café del campus por el de la cafetería de Konoha era un avance bastante positivo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En realidad, ni la cafetería era de Konoha ni este siquiera trabajaba ya allí, pero era un lugar agradable al que se habían acostumbrado a ir porque el antiguo alumno de Fukurodani trabajó de camarero antes de graduarse en la universidad, y solían ir a hacerle compañía.

De pronto, Sakusa se preguntó si la vacante de Konoha habría sido cubierta, si aún necesitarían otro camarero. Era obvio que iba a necesitar un empleo, y el turno que solía hacer Konoha era uno que le permitía compaginar el trabajo parcial con sus estudios.

Para cuando llegaron, había puesto al día más o menos a Akaashi de lo sucedido, y casi se había convencido de aceptar el trabajo de camarero, pese a que jamás hubiera considerado trabajar en algo así. A decir verdad, no se había visualizado trabajando en nada en concreto, y tampoco era muy capaz de hacerlo viéndose como camarero. Era una persona maniática y poco sociable que no encajaba en el perfil, pero cuando la necesidad apretaba tal vez pudiese hacer una excepción.

Así tenía a Akaashi, extenuado tratando de sobrellevar sus estudios en Literatura, el equipo universitario de vóley y su trabajo como becario en prácticas en una editorial.

Su estómago brincó de alegría cuando una camarera que no conocía les trajo sus cafés acompañados de dos trozos de tarta de zanahoria. Había contado a Akaashi todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero por razones obvias había omitido la parte del disfraz comestible que resultó no serlo tanto. Tan solo le dio un mordisco por curiosidad, pero fue como tener un trozo de plástico metido en la boca.

—¿Tú la conoces? —preguntó Kiyoomi cuando la chica se dio la vuelta. Aquello le hizo darse cuenta de que hacía bastante tiempo que no iban por allí—. ¿Ya tampoco está Misae-chan?

—No, Konoha y ella dejaron el empleo poco antes de que empezara el nuevo curso.

—¿Crees que yo podría…? —No terminó la frase, que quedó en el aire ante la ceja alzada de Akaashi—. Tampoco es como para que te burles de mí.

—Sakusa, ¿qué te esperabas? ¿Que iban a estar esperando a que tú vinieras a ofrecerte para el trabajo? No tardaron ni una semana en encontrar gente interesada en sustituirlos.

—Ya —aceptó la realidad con resignación.

Era un iluso niño de papá, estaba claro. Nada de aquello le había preocupado sabiendo que la opción de su padre siempre estaría ahí. Se había limitado a jugar al voleibol y sacar sus estudios adelante, porque era su obligación y lo que se esperaba de él, nada más. No tenía ninguna inquietud en probar suerte en el mundo laboral porque no lo necesitaba.

Hasta que ahora lo hacía.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —la mano de Akaashi le llamó la atención, haciendo que levantara la mirada de la taza de café y volviera a la realidad—. Anoche debiste haberme llamado.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No me lo eches más en cara. Se me vino a la cabeza Wakatoshi, y como no salió como esperaba me bloqueé.

—¿Ya has hablado con él?

—No, no era el momento. Solo le dije lo imprescindible para que no se quedara preocupado. No entré en detalles.

—Pues habla con él. Tiene coche y tendrás que recoger tus cosas, yo os puedo ayudar. Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta que encuentres algo.

La distancia que marcaban las palabras de Akaashi, quemaba. No lo podía culpar. Podía ofrecerle su sofá durante unos días, pero ya tenía un compañero de piso y no había espacio para él algo a largo plazo.

—Tienes razón, le mandaré un mensaje, le dije que hablaríamos cuando tuviésemos un hueco. Debo recoger mis cosas, pero no quiero ir a una hora en la que estén mis padres. No les voy a dar el gusto de verme aparecer apaleado y con el rabo entre las patas. Hasta entonces, me tendrás que dejar uno de tus uniformes para el entrenamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tardó una hora en autobús en llegar a la casa del padre de Wakatoshi. La idea era que ambos regresaran juntos a Tokio en coche y así poder recoger las pertenencias de Sakusa. Era jueves; su padre y sus hermanos nunca estaban en casa, y su madre tenía yoga y café con las amigas, por lo que si iba por la tarde seguramente no se encontrara más que al servicio. Claro que tan importante era recoger sus cosas como tener un lugar a donde llevarlas.

La casa era de estilo tradicional y al estar a las afueras se podía permitir algo más de espacio alrededor. El jardín delantero se veía bien cuidado y daba por hecho que el resto también lo estaría, a juzgar por lo que pudo ver cuando Wakatoshi lo condujo a la zona de estar. Aunque dijo que no quería nada, Ushijima se empeñó en preparar algo de té, por lo que se dedicó a observar a su alrededor mientras esperaba.

Como solía suceder en las casas tradicionales, la estancia principal daba a una galería que, a su vez, daba a un patio interior. Este, aunque igualmente cuidado como el resto, parecía haber sido acondicionado para entrenar, pues se podían ver algunos equipamientos para hacer ejercicio al aire libre.

No era algo de lo que sorprenderse. No conocía a Utsui-san personalmente, pero sabía a lo que se dedicaba. Ser una especie de gurú de la medicina deportiva y tener un hijo que jugaba en la Selección desde que era un adolescente era como la mezcla perfecta de la que se podía esperar que tuvieran un gimnasio montado en el patio de casa.

De no ser porque ninguno de los dos vivía allí regularmente.

Sakusa conocía a Wakatoshi desde que eran niños y siempre fue consciente de la extraña relación que guardaba con su padre. Sabía que esta había mejorado conforme creció. El divorcio no lo dejó en buen lugar, menos todavía si tenía en cuenta que su familia materna era la que tenía el prestigio y siempre velaron por sus propios intereses. Marcharse a América hizo que fuera un padre ausente la mayor parte de su infancia y, sin embargo, las raras veces que Wakatoshi le hablaba de él, lo hacía con respeto y admiración.

Por eso, Sakusa se alegró cuando desde hacía unos años notaba cada vez más a menudo la presencia de Utsui-san en la vida de su hijo. Aquella casa sin ir más lejos, había sido alquilada para sus cada vez más frecuentes estancias en Japón.

¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaba cada vez que venía? ¿Una semana como mucho? ¿Realmente le merecía la pena mantener una segunda vivienda para estancias tan cortas y esporádicas?

Cuando Wakatoshi llegó con el té, Sakusa se preguntaba si aquella casa pasaba deshabitada la mayor parte del tiempo y si él se podría ofrecer a mantenerla a cambio de alojamiento mientras su arrendatario estaba fuera.

—Es una casa muy bonita, ¿por qué no vives aquí con tu padre? Tienes coche, así que la distancia para ir al trabajo no es un problema y los dos pasáis bastante tiempo fuera como para no estorbaros el uno al otro, sin contar que os ahorraríais uno de los alquileres —preguntó Sakusa, viendo más beneficios que perjuicios.

—Me alegra ver que los cuatro años estudiando Administración y dirección de empresas no han sido en balde —Sakusa se extrañó un poco de que Ushijima usara el sarcasmo con él en un momento tan delicado, pero a la vez también solía aprovechar la oportunidad de echarle en cara no jugar al voleibol—. Pero prefiero tener mi propio espacio.

Comprendía su postura. A él le pasaba algo similar. Ambos habían sido alumnos internos de colegios privados, y del mismo modo en que estaban acostumbrados a no tener una familia alrededor también estaban necesitados de privacidad. Había pasado la mitad de su vida compartiendo habitación con Komori en los dormitorios de la escuela de turno, y aunque lo echaba de menos, no cambiaría por nada las ventajas de tener una habitación propia.

Salvo cuando la necesidad apremiaba y debía buscar alojamiento urgentemente.

—Estoy literalmente en la calle, ¿crees que podría llegar a un acuerdo con tu padre y mantener la casa a cambio de que me deje quedarme? Sabes que la tendría en perfectas condiciones —dejó caer medio en broma, aunque en el fondo lo dijese en serio.

Wakatoshi esbozó una sonrisa que le dio la razón. Si se trataba de mantener algo impecable, sin duda Sakusa era el mejor candidato. Sin embargo, su rostro reveló por un instante algo que le reconcomía por dentro en el modo en que se frotó los ojos y la sonrisa se transformó en suspiro.

Aquello hizo que Sakusa se tensara, irguiéndose y estirando los hombros, sin haberse esperado que la persona a quien había acudido en busca de ayuda pudiese necesitar la suya. De pronto, la secuencia de todo lo sucedido pasó con rapidez por su mente, haciéndole ver una conexión entre algunas de las actitudes de Wakatoshi y la llamada que había recibido para quedar a una hora en concreto en su casa.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó con duda. Tenía la impresión de que no era todo tan casual como parecía.

—En efecto, mi padre tiene una oferta para ti, por eso te llamé para que vinieses. No tiene nada que ver con lo que propones, pero creo que debería contarte algo, por eso te cité antes de que vengan.

Sakusa estaba confuso. De repente, se encontraba en una situación inesperada donde sus problemas parecían haber pasado a un segundo plano.

—¿ _Vengan_? —Tercera persona del plural, se recordó— ¿Quiénes van a venir y por qué? —preguntó alterado, temiendo que se tratara de algún tipo de encerrona.

Aunque sabía que podía confiar en Wakatoshi y jamás lo traicionaría, no pudo evitar pensar en que entrarían por la puerta unos agentes del FBI enviados por su padre para llevarlo a algún tipo de campamento o terapia para curar la homosexualidad. Como si cortar los lazos con él no lo hubiese liberado y aún siguiese sumando pecados a la lista.

—Mi padre y su… pareja.

 _Pareja_. Repitió para sí mismo a boca cerrada. Sakusa conocía bien la seguridad que proporcionaba la ambigüedad de la palabra y sabía que su amigo no la había usado de manera aleatoria, habiendo un proceso de reflexión previo. Por esa misma razón supo que Wakatoshi no se estaba refiriendo a ninguna novia que había devuelto a la patria al hijo pródigo.

—Entiendo… —Quería ser empático y darle su apoyo y, sin embargo, no sabía cómo hacerlo. No era bueno con las palabras. Solo esperaba que sus acciones, aunque a veces frías y distantes, hablaran mejor por él de lo que podía expresar—. Es un hombre —afirmó en lugar de preguntar.

Tal vez no hubiese sido necesario ser explícito al respecto, pero conocía a Wakatoshi y sabía que era noble y transparente y no se manejaba bien con los dobles sentidos y las ambigüedades. Quería que supiese que podía contar con él y que en su presencia podía llamar a las cosas por su nombre, de frente y sin temor.

No sabía cómo se habría enterado, si había sido una revelación o algo de lo que pudo ir dándose cuenta poco a poco con el paso del tiempo. Le gustaría decir que él estaba en la misma situación, que si había alguien a quien debía acudir si necesitaba apoyo, ese era él, pero sentía que no podía compararse.

Nunca se preguntó por qué Utsui-san dejó atrás a su hijo a cargo de la estricta familia materna para hacer su vida en Estados Unidos. Ahora todo se veía de otra manera completamente distinta, teniendo en cuenta lo conservadora que era la sociedad japonesa y que en los tiempos que corrían todavía existiesen los matrimonios concertados. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía que pensar mucho para saber que, de haber seguido bajo el ala de su familia, Sakusa habría terminado como él, infeliz y casado con la hija de algún socio de su padre, como tantas veces le habían sugerido.

Wakatoshi asintió, confirmando sus palabras. Y el modo en que cerró los ojos por una milésima de segundo, con la respiración pesada relajando su rostro, le hizo ver que compartir aquello le había quitado un gran peso de encima.

—Me habría gustado que me lo hubieses dicho antes, quizás te hubiera podido ayudar a asimilarlo, y no porque tienes que contarme no sé qué oferta que tu padre quiere hacerme.

—No creas que hace tanto que lo sé. Al principio pensaba que el que viajara más a menudo a Japón se debía a que quería mejorar nuestra relación. Y lo hizo. Una cosa fue consecuencia de la otra, pero admito que duele un poco no ser ese primer motivo. Supongo que en algún momento decidieron dar ese paso. Dejar de estar separados todo el tiempo y pasar temporadas aquí y temporadas allí. Y no iba a quedar bien venir de un día para otro y decirme que tengo un padrastro.

—Un momento, ¿padrastro?

—Oficialmente todavía no, pero planean casarse en California este verano, así que es como si lo fuera.

—Vaya… entiendo que sea un poco chocante.

—Bueno, realmente eso es lo que menos me preocupa. Lo que me preocupa es que _él_ es de mi edad.

Aquello sí que no se lo había esperado. Si para él era complicado hacerse una idea, podía imaginar lo difícil que debería haber sido para su amigo.

Claro, ahora comprendía por qué la casa se encontraba tan cuidada. El futuro padrastro de Wakatoshi vivía allí también, ya que seguramente pasara la mayor parte del tiempo en Japón. Le fue contando cómo fue que se conocieron gracias a uno de esos caprichos del destino, pues Wakatoshi ya lo conocía de anterioridad de cuando ambos vivían en Sendai. Curiosamente, se encontraron en una de las veces en que viajó a Irvine para visitar a su padre, y resultó que el joven había acudido hasta allí en calidad de aprendiz gracias a una beca de intercambio, puesto que Utsui-san era un reconocido especialista deportivo con numerosas publicaciones en medicina aplicada.

También entendía la preocupación de su amigo por el qué dirán. Si ya era difícil mantener una relación con alguien de su mismo género, más aún se complicaba si entraba en juego una gran diferencia de edad.

Estaba acostumbrado a escuchar esas conversaciones llenas de prejuicios a su madre y sus amigas. Incluso en la televisión lo dejaban caer sin pudor, extendiendo así su mensaje subliminal, de manera que era automático pensar que en ese tipo de parejas había algún interés oculto.

Él tampoco había escapado a los prejuicios.

Su padre no se lo había dicho abiertamente, como si siquiera abordar el tema fuera deshonroso, pero sabía de sobra cuál era su opinión. Ser gay era un error. Era sinónimo de ser vicioso y promiscuo, alguien incapaz de controlar sus instintos más bajos, un depravado.

Y, por desgracia, no era el único que pensaba así, sino que también era un pensamiento muy extendido.

Podía comprender perfectamente la preocupación de Wakatoshi, más siendo una figura pública. Aunque a la vez, sin apenas conocerlo, Utsui-san le había despertado un sentimiento de respeto y admiración. Había que tener agallas para hacer lo que él había hecho. Sakusa tan solo hubiese querido tener una milésima parte de ellas. O quizás fuera una de esas cualidades adquiridas a base de palos con la edad y por estar ya de vuelta de la vida.

No le dio tiempo a mucho más que darle su apoyo ante cualquier cosa que pudiera acontecer. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que el padre de Wakatoshi sabría manejar bien la situación de manera que no perjudicara a su hijo, sobre todo ahora que habían recuperado su relación y se les veía con ánimos de avanzar en ella.

Como era de esperar de él, Ushijima había calculado bien el tiempo suficiente con el que citar a Sakusa para ponerlo al día antes de que conocer a su padre le llevara a conclusiones erróneas.

De ese modo, cuando Utsui-san entró en la casa acompañado de otro joven —que bien podría ser un compañero suyo de universidad—, supo que Ushijima había hecho bien en advertirle. Era mucho más fácil ir con tiento y no meter la pata si sabía a qué atenerse. Se veía que ambos también sabían que lo encontrarían allí y que habían sido puestos sobre aviso al saludarle sin ningún tipo de acercamiento físico.

—Utsui Takeshi —se presentó, haciendo una leve reverencia, y dio paso a su joven prometido, que hizo lo mismo—, él es Iwaizumi Hajime. Tú debes ser Sakusa Kiyoomi. Wakatoshi siempre me ha hablado muy bien de ti, te tiene en alta estima.

Sakusa no pudo evitar enrojecer ante el cumplido, preguntándose qué cosas sabría de él y qué le habría podido contar Ushijima conociéndose desde que eran unos niños.

Ahora que lo tenía enfrente sí recordaba haberlo visto en intervenciones en medios especializados, entrevistas y artículos, solo que, con el cabello encanecido y algunas arrugas en la piel curtida por el sol, era evidente que los años no pasaban en balde. A pesar de todo se conservaba muy bien y se le veía en forma, como era de esperar de alguien que se dedicaba al deporte y a la salud. Quedaba bastante claro el por qué el patio trasero había quedado prácticamente convertido en un gimnasio, sobre todo porque el futuro padrastro de Wakatoshi no le quedaba a la zaga.

Iwaizumi Hajime era un nombre que le resultaba familiar y que no logró ubicar hasta que ambos se despojaron de los abrigos y pudo ver el membrete de la Selección japonesa de voleibol en el polo del chico.

Por un momento los nervios le comieron por dentro. Su mente se puso a mil pensando en qué podría ser esa oferta que tenían para él. Hasta entonces había vivido su vida sin demasiados problemas, y de golpe todo se había puesto patas arriba, obligándole a tomar decisiones precipitadas y sintiendo que estaba fallando miserablemente en todo. Estudiaba porque debía hacerlo y jugaba porque le gustaba, pero a la hora de la verdad no había dado mucho crédito ni a una cosa ni a otra. Nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de dedicarse al deporte profesional porque su futuro ya estaba escrito. Sabía que su padre quizás se lo permitiría por un tiempo mientras no interfiriera en sus planes, pero estaba claro que esperaba que heredara su puesto en la compañía cuando se jubilase. Claro que aquella era la idea antes de que todo se fastidiara, e intuía que ver cómo todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en él se iba por la borda por un arrebato no debía ser fácil para su padre tampoco.

Sin embargo, su mente recobró la lucidez antes de perderse en más en vanas ideas en cuanto Utsui-san le recordó a qué área del deporte se dedicaban.

—Sakusa… hijo de Sakusa Hit-

—El mismo —le cortó y apartó la mirada incómoda para centrarla en su taza de té, a la que dio un sorbo.

Los dos hombres, tras dejar sus zapatos y abrigos en la entrada habían tomado asiento junto a Sakusa y Wakatoshi, quien les había servido sendas tazas de té. Para Sakusa no pasó desapercibida la mirada cautelosa que su amigo le dirigió a su padre, como si quisiera advertirle de que no era buena idea tratar ese tema en ese momento cuando era obvio que debían haber hablado de ello.

—Ah, gran empresario. Supo ver muy bien las posibilidades del negocio de la medicina en una época con muchas oportunidades. Lástima que tuviera que emigrar para desarrollarme profesionalmente cuando en mi propio país se me cerraron las puertas debido a mi condición. Y es irónico que el amor me haya traído de vuelta, para darles con mi éxito en las narices. Ahora todos me quieren, qué hipocresía.

Por las palabras de Utsui-san, deducía que conocía a su padre y que no tenían una buena relación o tuvieron algún encontronazo en el pasado.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con mi padre.

—Lo sé, lo sé, Wakatoshi me contó lo sucedido y por eso Hajime quería comentarte algo. Sabemos de tu situación y también sabemos el motivo. Nadie mejor que nosotros podemos entender el momento difícil por el que estás pasando —explicó, dando paso a Iwaizumi.

Cuando Wakatoshi le dijo que su padre tenía una pareja, por un momento se pudo hacer la idea de una japonesa de mediana edad o una americana bronceada de cabello teñido al estilo local, de verdad que no se había imaginado que sería un jovencito japonés bronceado, qué ironía.

El chico estaba en buena forma, como bien se podía apreciar en su cuerpo, más concretamente en sus bíceps, que amenazaban con estallar los bordes de la manga del polo azul marino. No le sorprendió en absoluto cuando terminó de presentarse y fue capaz por fin de ubicarlo en sus memorias.

—Soy Iwaizumi, segundo entrenador técnico de la Selección, actualmente encargado de las divisiones inferiores. Quizás no lo conozcas porque nunca fuimos a las Nacionales, pero fui el As del Aoba Johsai, de Sendai, tal vez Wakatoshi te hablara alguna vez…

—Claro que sí.

¿Cómo olvidar al famoso Oikawa? Aunque se cuidó de no comentar nada al respecto por si acaso. Se daba cuenta del estatus que tuvo en sus días con Itachiyama, cuando fue considerado el mejor rematador de Japón. Todo el mundo lo conocía y esperaban que él hiciera lo mismo.

—Iré al grano. Dadas tus circunstancias hay un empleo que creemos que podría ajustarse a tus necesidades a la hora de compaginar trabajo y estudio. Es algo que solo ofrecería a alguien de confianza y con buena forma física, pues se trata más de un amigo que de un paciente. De hecho, llegó a mí por otros motivos a pesar de que mi área de especialización tampoco sea estrictamente lo que necesitaría.

—Necesito el dinero, estoy abierto a todo —contestó esperando más detalles. Tratándose de quienes se trataba sabía que no le iban a ofrecer algo ilegal. Todavía no estaba tan desesperado.

—Mi paciente sufrió un accidente que lo dejó incapacitado. Cada cierto tiempo le aplico terapias para que la musculatura no se le atrofie en exceso, ya que debe conservar cierto tono muscular que le permita mantenerse sentado o simplemente por no dar pie a mayores complicaciones. En una situación así la degradación que sufre el cuerpo es muy impactante a nivel psicológico, por eso mantenerlo dentro de la normalidad en la medida de lo posible, es un factor positivo a la hora de sobrellevarlo.

Sakusa entendía la situación, aunque no comprendía del todo por qué Iwaizumi se encargaría de un caso así. No negaba que pudiera ser competente en ese ámbito, pero como bien había dicho, no era su área de especialización ya que una labor de ese tipo se solía desarrollar por fisioterapeutas.

—¿No lo debería tratar otro tipo de especialistas?

—Sí, como te he dicho, se trata de un caso personal —comentó sin ser más específico.

Sakusa se sentía observado, como si todos allí supieran algo que él no sabía y estuviesen expectantes a su reacción. Cuidar de un paralítico no había entrado en sus planes ni habría sido el trabajo de sus sueños, pero por alguna razón habían creído que era la persona adecuada para ello y eso decía mucho a su favor. No iba a decepcionarlos sin al menos intentarlo. Debía recordarse que ahora era un adulto independiente y responsable, no un niño de papá caprichoso y remilgado.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —preguntó dando otro sorbo al té para disimular el desagrado que le producía imaginarse realizando ciertas tareas. Iwaizumi no había mencionado ninguna exigencia más que ser alguien de confianza y tener buena forma física, y ahora entendía el por qué.

—Sería un turno de tarde-noche, mientras su cuidador principal está en el trabajo. Para más detalles, sueldo y demás, deberías hablar con la familia. Yo solo puedo pasarte el contacto si te interesa.

Con un suspiro, Sakusa accedió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tal y como habían acordado, Ushijima lo acompañó de vuelta con su coche para poder recoger sus cosas. El problema era que aún no tenía un sitio a donde llevarlas, por lo que acordaron una solución provisional que pasaba por almacenar las pertenencias de Sakusa en el trastero de la casa de Utsui-san y que mientras Wakatoshi estuviera pasando unos días allí, podría ocupar su apartamento en Tokio.

A pesar de que Utsui e Iwaizumi le habían propuesto quedarse si lo necesitaba, Sakusa lo rechazó. Lo que le hacía falta era algo estable, pues para algo temporal ya tenía los sofás de Akaashi y Wakatoshi. Este último pasaría el fin de semana en familia y después regresaría a su piso, así que le dejó las llaves a Sakusa en su ausencia.

—No tienes por qué irte el lunes si no has encontrado nada —le aclaró Ushijima.

—Lo sé, pero tu piso es muy pequeño y no está preparado para dos personas. Tengo que buscar algo estable a largo plazo. Tampoco sé cuánto me pagarían en ese trabajo hasta que hable con ellos, si es que me quieren contratar.

—Vas de parte de Iwaizumi, no creo que tengas problema por eso.

Aunque le aliviaba tener algo casi asegurado, las expectativas puestas en él le abrumaban un poco.

El coche encaminó la calle en la que al fondo se veía el edificio donde solía vivir Sakusa y aquel sentimiento se hizo más pesado en pecho. Era un especialista en decepcionar a la gente y no podía permitir que eso volviera a sucederle.

Sacó sus llaves en busca del mando a distancia del aparcamiento temiendo que este no funcionara, pero lo hizo sin ningún problema. Aquello le llevó a preguntarse si las llaves de su casa seguirían funcionando, si tan siquiera sus cosas seguirían allí y no las habrían tirado a la basura.

Quería creer que, de necesitarlo, sus hermanos le apoyarían, y el solo recuerdo de ellos le quemó al darse cuenta de que no había recibido ni una sola llamada. Sin querer prestar más atención a eso, se convenció de que estaban muy ocupados y que seguramente ni se hubiesen enterado de lo sucedido.

Indicó a Wakatoshi donde estaban los aparcamientos privados, puesto que el edificio contaba con oficinas y muchos de los empleados también aparcaban allí, y al pasar por la garita de vigilancia les pidieron detenerse y mostrar alguna autorización.

Wakatoshi lo miró confundido, en busca de una explicación como si lo hubiese arrastrado a hacer algo ilícito.

Al otro lado de la ventanilla bajada del asiento del conductor, había un hombre que Sakusa no había visto en su vida. No podía reprocharle el estar exigiéndole que se identificara porque, al fin y al cabo, ese era su trabajo, y con más razón aún si no lo conocía.

—¿Dónde está el señor Takimura? —preguntó Sakusa, sacando a la vez su carnet de identidad en el que, aparte de claramente mostrar su apellido, también venía su dirección.

El hombre se puso nervioso al comprobar los datos y echó mano de su móvil, donde tecleó un mensaje que no pudieron ver. Aparte de palidecer, cuando habló de nuevo su voz no sonó tan decidida.

—Dejó el trabajo, yo soy el nuevo vigilante.

Sakusa lo miró con sospecha.

—¿Y eso? ¿Cómo que dejó el trabajo? ¿No tenía a su hijo enfermo?

—Se comenta que le tocó la lotería, es todo lo que sé —el nuevo vigilante se encogió de hombros en un gesto que daba a entender que le parecía tan poco creíble como le estaba pareciendo a él.

—¿Podemos pasar entonces? —preguntó Sakusa, guardando de nuevo el carnet en su cartera.

—Un momento, estoy esperando la confirmación —la frente del hombre se había comenzado a cubrir de sudor mientras miraba el móvil con impaciencia. Sakusa bufó impaciente, pero el vigilante de adelantó a cualquier posible protesta con una especie de súplica—. Por favor, es mi segundo día.

Como podía entender la situación, se dejó caer en el asiento a esperar. No sabía si tendría órdenes expresas de no dejarle entrar o de avisar si intentaba hacerlo. Después de todo, no era un desconocido cualquiera, pero tampoco tenía una acreditación más allá que su carnet de identidad.

Con el señor Takimura no habrían necesitado nada de eso. Después de llevar cinco años trabajando para la familia, Sakusa entraba y salía sin necesidad de dar explicaciones.

No tardó mucho más de un minuto en sonarle el teléfono y darle el visto bueno, haciendo que Wakatoshi llevara el coche a la zona de aparcamientos para residentes.

Sakusa no sabía muy bien qué había pasado, quién habría contestado a ese mensaje diciendo que le dieran paso, pero algunas piezas empezaron a encajar con las pistas que había obtenido.

—Menudo cabrón —masculló, mientras esperaban el ascensor. Wakatoshi no necesitó decir nada, tan solo dirigirle una mirada, para que Sakusa escupiera lo que llevaba dentro—. Fue Takimura el que me vendió. Hijo de puta. No le tocó la lotería, mi padre le dio dinero a cambio del video de la cámara de seguridad.

—Pero eso es ilegal. No se puede acceder a esa información así como así, se necesitaría una orden judicial.

—No es el caso. Y aunque así fuera, si tuviera que enfrentarme legalmente a mi padre por eso tengo todas las de perder porque tiene buenos abogados.

Sakusa sabía que no tenía opción alguna a reclamar, sobre todo porque el marco en el que se habría producido el supuesto delito era totalmente legal. El aparcamiento por la noche solo lo usaba la familia por lo que no era necesario tener un vigilante que controlara el flujo de usuarios y, por tanto, podían tener acceso a las cámaras como si fuese cualquier otro lugar de su vivienda.

Esto lo sabía Sakusa muy bien, aprovechando la falta de vigilancia para sus escarceos amorosos.

—Por la noche no entra nadie en el aparcamiento más que mi familia. Supongo que me confié —confesó. La expresión dura y decepcionada de Wakatoshi le hizo ruborizarse por la vergüenza. Se le hacía raro hablar de eso con él, a pesar de que fuese su amigo, y más cuando claramente estaba censurando sus actos, así que decidió no entrar en detalles. Ninguno de sus errores se iba a arreglar a esas alturas—. Después hubo un robo. Se tuvo que echar mano de la grabación de las cámaras para esclarecer quien fue el culpable, y bueno, no sirvió de mucho. En el video no se vio nada de eso, y lo que el vigilante ha comentado me hace estar seguro casi al cien por cien de que todo fue orquestado por el señor Takimura para obtener pruebas contra mí y así poder sobornar a mi padre

Wakatoshi no comentó nada. No hacía falta que lo hiciera. El silencio que se hizo cuando subieron en el ascensor dejaba clara su opinión y él, ahora que veía el asunto puesto sobre la mesa a posteriori, se daba cuenta de lo ingenuo que había sido.

Justo pensaba en que no podía confiar en nadie cuando la puerta de su casa se abrió antes de llamar al timbre. Apenas tuvo tiempo de ver nada y una figura menuda y regordeta se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo.

Resultó ser la señora Mori, que había permanecido al servicio de la familia desde que Kiyoomi era un niño y lo consideraba como un hijo.

—¿Cómo está, querido? Tiene mala cara —dijo apartándole el pelo de la frente y pellizcándole los carrillos mientras lo observaba con preocupación. A modo de saludo, también acarició la mejilla de Wakatoshi, a quien también conocía—. ¿Quiere que le prepare algo de comer? ¿Un té al menos?

—Gracias, pero no puedo entretenerme. ¿Están mis padres en casa?

La mujer negó con la cabeza, confirmándole que había calculado bien en ir a aquella hora. Estaba claro que había sido ella quien había dado el visto bueno al vigilante para que le dejaran pasar, aunque se preguntaba qué hubiera sucedido de estar sus padres presentes. ¿Habrían sido capaces de no permitirle entrar ni siquiera a recoger sus cosas o ya lo tendrían previsto?

—Vengo a recoger mis cosas —dijo Sakusa. Su gesto y su voz demasiado serios y dolidos. Le resultaba raro volver a su casa después de lo ocurrido y en especial saber que volvía para irse definitivamente. Aquellas palabras eran a la vez una afirmación y una pregunta. Un modo de querer saber si el marcharse de casa había afectado en algo o lo haría de ahora en adelante.

Por costumbre, Sakusa encaminó sus pasos hacia su habitación, pero la señora Mori le rectificó y lo condujo hacia una de tantas habitaciones que no se utilizaban para nada más que tenerlas de exposición y que se situaba cerca de la entrada.

Una vez allí vio que todo estaba embalado en cajas a excepción de aquellos objetos demasiado grandes como una bicicleta, un par de skies con sus bastones y la orla enmarcada de su graduación en Itachiyama, que hasta entonces había estado colgada en su dormitorio.

Sintió que le invadía la rabia al ver que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de ser él mismo quien desmantelara su vida. ¡Qué menos que permitirle decidir qué cosas llevar consigo y cómo! Tal vez él ni hubiese considerado llevarse aquellos estúpidos esquís que sabía que no volvería a utilizar jamás y, sin embargo, allí los tenía, junto a todas las demás cosas. Como si su presencia en aquella casa debiera ser erradicada lo antes posible.

Wakatoshi debió intuir cómo se sentía y trató de compensarlo a su manera, dándole un apretón en el hombro que solo hizo que los ojos se le volvieran vidriosos. Sin preguntar, su amigo cogió una de las cajas más grandes y se dirigió hacia la salida para comenzar a llevarlo todo hasta al coche.

—Trae, yo lo llevaré, no me lo perdonaría si te lesionases por mi culpa —dijo Sakusa, deteniéndolo para que le diera la caja que llevaba.

—No pesa tanto —contestó.

En la caja, escrito con rotulador azul y la letra de su madre ponía "Libros y fotos", y no pudo evitar pensar que en esa caja de cartón podría estar toda su infancia desechada, como los juguetes que ya no sirven y molestan y que de pequeño donaba a la beneficencia.

Ushijima afianzó el agarre de la caja para que no se la arrebatara y Sakusa lo dejó ir. Lo vio pasar por el umbral, donde la señora Mori los observaba con tristeza, hasta que el intercomunicador que llevaba en su bolsillo se activó y el llanto de su sobrina inundó la habitación.

—Dejaré que terminen. Estaré por aquí si me necesitan.

Sakusa agradeció que se marchara, porque así pudo secarse las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa antes de recoger una de las tantas cajas que quedaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabían cómo, pero consiguieron meterlo todo en el coche, incluso la bicicleta y los esquís, a pesar de que el orgullo por no dejar cosas atrás y tener que volver a recogerlas en un segundo viaje les llevó a atarlos al techo del coche de manera poco fiable.

Aún quedaba un rato antes de que su madre volviera y no es que fuera a pasar nada si se encontraban, pues saltaba a la vista que encontrarse todo embalado significaba que en algún momento debería haberlo recogido, pero también había quedado claro que si todo estaba preparado era para que pasara el menor tiempo posible allí. Como la opción de recoger en tienda de los grandes almacenes.

En el fondo Sakusa sabía que su madre no había sido la artífice de todo, y que si le seguía el juego a su padre era por esas extrañas cuestiones de lealtad que tenían los matrimonios y más aquellos con ideas conservadoras. Por mucho que su madre le apoyara, no podría hacerlo delante de su padre, y ella misma se había encargado de empaquetarlo todo y dejarlo preparado para minimizar el riesgo de que su padre lo encontrara.

En cuanto Wakatoshi y Sakusa entraron en la cocina, su sobrina, a la que la señora Mori le estaba dando el biberón, lo rechazó para tenderle los brazos a su tío.

Aquello le enterneció y, algo a lo que en otro momento no hubiese accedido, esa vez no dudó en cogerla y estrecharla contra él. La niña rio contra su cuello cuando él le hizo cosquillas.

—Tú eres la única que me echa de menos, ¿eh? —le murmuró, enterrando la nariz en sus rizos negros marca de la casa.

—No diga eso, todos le echamos de menos —protestó la señora Mori, que trató de que la niña cogiera el biberón, pero volvió a rechazarlo. No insistió, pues tampoco quiso romper la hermosa estampa que tenía delante, concediéndoles ese espacio.

—¿Incluso mi padre? —dijo Sakusa con un claro tono de reproche—. ¿Cuál era la idea si no hubiese venido yo a recoger las cosas? ¿Llamar a una empresa de mudanzas? Estaba claro que mi madre no quería que pasase mucho tiempo por aquí por lo que pudiera pasar.

—Sabe que su padre es un hombre difícil. Confío en que el tiempo le hará ver su error y… —la mirada de Sakusa claramente decía que ya era tarde para eso, que el tiempo solo enfriaría las cosas y, tal vez, hiciera que dolieran menos, pero no sanaría las heridas.

La continuación de la frase se quedó en el aire. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de predecir qué sucedería de ahí a unos cuantos años. Si el tiempo realmente pondría todo en su lugar.

Sin decir nada, Sakusa cogió el biberón y esta vez la niña lo aceptó. Esto arrancó una sonrisa victoriosa a Sakusa, que la señora Mori encajó con gesto indignado.

—Pequeña traidora —dijo, alargando la mano hasta pellizcarle la tripa, a lo que la niña se le escapó una carcajada sin soltar el biberón—. Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos.

La mujer deslizó la mirada hasta Kiyoomi y este pudo ver en el proceso cómo el gesto se le volvió más preocupado, acentuando las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos. Nunca se había preguntado qué edad podría tener la señora Mori. Llevaba formando parte de la familia desde que tenía memoria y, a pesar del cabello encanecido recogido en un moño, ahora que la observaba se daba cuenta de que debía ser alrededor de la edad de su madre.

—Iba a decir lo bien que te ves así, con un bebé en brazos, pero… —la mujer apretó los ojos para aguantar las lágrimas que finalmente tuvo que sorber delatándose. Apretó la mano de Sakusa con la suya antes de levantarse para perderse en la cocina—. Estaría siendo como ellos. Estas cosas se saben… En fin —suspiró.

Sí, esas cosas se sabían, y probablemente la señora Mori se hubiese dado cuenta mucho antes que sus padres, o tuviese una idea mucho más acertada de su vida personal, pues era quien había estado en el trato cercano del día a día. Aún así, no es que sus padres no hubieran hecho nada por evitarlo. Algo debieron sospechar porque desde siempre lo habían tenido atado bien en corto, donde pudiese estar vigilado. Sin ir más lejos, a pesar de que Itachiyama tenía un buen programa de intercambio con el extranjero o incluso podía haberse matriculado en una universidad de fuera, nunca le habían ofrecido esa posibilidad cuando claramente hubiera sido una ventaja de cara a su formación y a heredar la compañía de su padre.

De hecho, en aquel mismo momento tenía a su sobrina en brazos, quien estaba a cargo de la señora Mori porque su hermana estaba de congreso en Seattle. Y cuando no era Seattle, era Sidney, Singapur o cualquier otro sitio. Aquella niña seguiría los mismos pasos que él, interna en un colegio caro nada más tuviera algo de autonomía. De pronto, se arrepintió de no haberle prestado más atención cuando tuvo la oportunidad y no verla más que como un fastidio que lloraba y le molestaba para estudiar.

«¿Es que esta niña no tiene casa o qué? ¡Qué ganas tengo de irme a la mía!», recordaba haber protestado en más de una ocasión.

El edificio alojaba las oficinas de la compañía, pero las plantas del final eran privadas de la familia. La última era la de sus padres —y donde él había vivido—, y por debajo de esta había una planta destinada a cada hijo. Su hermana pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera, así que su sobrina vivía con los abuelos en la vivienda principal. Su hermano también estaba muy ocupado y también a veces pasaba temporadas en el extranjero. Y lo que sería la planta de Sakusa, como no estaba previsto a que la ocupara hasta terminar la universidad, aún estaba de obras. La última conversación que había tenido con su madre antes de la discusión había sido precisamente una en la que le enseñaba varios catálogos donde elegir los azulejos de uno de los baños.

Era irónico haber pasado de tener tres baños en propiedad a ninguno.

La niña terminó de tomar el biberón y Sakusa estuvo tentando a soltarla por temor a que le vomitara encima. En cambio, algo en él hizo que aquel pensamiento pasara a un segundo plano, y simplemente prevaleció el deseo de tenerla junto a él el poco tiempo que le quedaba en aquella casa, sorprendiéndose de que oliera bien y no fatal como siempre había pensado o de que siquiera le hubiese tendido los brazos en lugar de ponerse a llorar al verle.

Seguramente hubiera tantas cosas en las que nunca había reparado antes y que a esas alturas quedaría fuera de lugar hacerlo, que cuando la señora Mori regresó con una bolsa en la que había guardado varios envases con comida casera recién hecha, lamentó que su madre no tuviese varias horas más de yoga para no tener que irse todavía.

—Lo he preparado mientras trasladaban las cosas al coche —le explicó la mujer al hacer el intercambio del bebé por la bolsa.

Al cogerla pudo notar que aún estaba caliente y solo tuvo que echar un breve vistazo para comprobar que era su comida favorita. Sakusa le dio las gracias con una reverencia que aprovechó a modo de despedida, pero la señora Mori lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos, como si se tratara de su propio hijo. Cuando se separó, le tendió un pequeño papel doblado en el que Sakusa entrevió un número de teléfono.

—No dude en llamarme si necesita cualquier cosa. Cuídese.

El chico asintió y desapareció en el ascensor. No estaba seguro de si ya tenía el número de la señora Mori en la memoria de su teléfono, pero se lo guardó en el bolsillo por si acaso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wakatoshi lo dejó en su propio apartamento junto con las llaves del mismo y algunas cajas que parecían de cosas básicas, como las etiquetadas con "Ropa", pues el resto lo guardaría temporalmente en casa de su padre.

Sakusa confió en haber acertado y que no fuera la ropa de verano en lugar de la de invierno o tendría que cogerle prestado algo a Wakatoshi. Después de tener que pedir a Akaashi uno de sus uniformes del equipo de voleibol se creía capaz de poder ponerse cualquier cosa ajena.

De hecho, se le hacía raro estar en casa de Wakatoshi usurpándole su espacio. Una vez allí solo se hizo mucho más consciente de que si su amigo no le había ofrecido compartir piso con él, realmente se debía a que no había sitio para él.

La sensación de urgencia regresó al darse cuenta de que solo tenía un par de días hasta que Ushijima terminara su visita y, como mucho podría quedarse otro par días de cortesía en casa de Akaashi, pero no podía estar postergándolo demasiado.

Encontrar un piso pasaba por saber primero de cuánto dinero disponía, e Iwaizumi no le había dado detalles sobre eso, alegando que esos temas era mejor concretarlos con la familia. Así que decidió dar el primer paso que, supuestamente, le llevaría a poder dar los siguientes y llamó al teléfono que le había proporcionado. Contestó un hombre con un fuerte acento de Kansai. De fondo se escuchaba bastante ruido, como si estuviese en un lugar con mucha gente, que les hizo a ambos tener que alzar la voz.

Al parecer, necesitaba cubrir el puesto con urgencia, por lo que quedaron en verse a la mañana siguiente. Justo después de colgar le envió una dirección.

No estaba muy lejos de allí. Observó la bicicleta que descansaba en la entrada junto a los skies y pensó que quizás era una buena idea retomarla ahora que debía ahorrar el dinero que antes se gastaba en taxis.

Si hubiese sido más cuidadoso, no se habría fundido la mitad de la beca deportiva en tonterías.

Se descargó una aplicación de venta de artículos de segunda mano, hizo una foto a los esquíes y los puso a la venta.

Aún tenía el móvil en la mano cuando recibió un mensaje de Wakatoshi por Line. Ni siquiera le debía haber dado tiempo a llegar a casa de Utsui-san.

_«Acabo de recordar que un conocido necesita cubrir los gastos de alquiler urgentemente. Creo que su novia lo dejó. O algo así.»_

No le dio ni tiempo a contestar. Enseguida le envió un número de teléfono.

A pesar de su reticencia, se trataba de Wakatoshi… Confiaba en su criterio, en que no le mandaría el contacto de cualquiera por mucho que necesitara cubrir los gastos de alquiler a final de mes. De sobra sabía que Sakusa tenía unos estándares mínimos.

Pero como las cosas parecían haber ido bien, decidió darle también una oportunidad. Si todo salía como debía, podía comenzar la semana con trabajo y casa, y si quisiera rizar el rizo, con los esquís vendidos.

Cuando marcó el número, en lugar de los números, le apareció el contacto en la pantalla de su teléfono. El gesto se le agrió de forma instantánea. Era demasiado pedir que todo fuera sobre ruedas, al parecer. Él ni siquiera lo recordaba, seguramente fuera una de esas veces en las que alguien se siente en la obligación de intercambiar teléfonos por compromiso sin intención de hacer uso de ellos, pero se veía que hacía años que había guardado el número de Hoshiumi Kôrai.

* * *


	2. Perdidos y encontrados

Capítulo 2: Perdidos y encontrados.

Había olvidado por qué la bicicleta quedó descartada en el trastero de su casa después de una semana de uso. Cualquiera podría decirle que siendo deportista no debería ser tan quisquilloso, pero había una gran diferencia entre terminar de jugar, ducharse y ponerse ropa limpia, a llegar sudado a algún lugar y no tener oportunidad de remediarlo.

Sakusa agradecía no estar en verano y ser una persona extremadamente pulcra y aseada, porque no podía creer estar limpiándose las axilas con toallitas en el ascensor mientras acudía a su primera entrevista de trabajo. Lo más seguro es que fueran paranoias suyas y no hubiera nada que oliese de manera indebida. Después de todo, tampoco había tenido que ir muy lejos ni había subido un puerto de montaña como para haber sudado demasiado.

El edificio se situaba en un barrio que debía tener alrededor de cuarenta años. A pesar de estar bien cuidado, se notaban las reformas y los elementos originales ya pasados de moda, como el linóleo verde musgo que le recibió en el suelo del ascensor, transportándolo a los 70. Comprobó de nuevo la dirección al llegar al piso indicado. De entre todas las viviendas que compartían planta, la suya era la que tenía la puerta más vieja, y se encontró llamando al timbre con aire decepcionado.

Ni siquiera había entrado en la casa y ya se podía imaginar las dificultades de vivir con alguien discapacitado y el esfuerzo que debía suponer adaptar un espacio que originalmente no estaba preparado para ello. No tenía más que recordar aquellas rampas para sillas de ruedas metidas con calzador en lugares públicos, con una pendiente tan pronunciada que eran más peligrosas que las propias escaleras que intentaban salvar.

Aunque estaba nervioso, aquel pensamiento le había distraído, por l o que cuando abrieron la puerta el impacto fue aún mayor.

Le pilló totalmente desprevenido.

Por un momento pensó que se había equivocado. Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando le saludaron e invitaron a pasar hasta que transcurrieron varios segundos, sin duda dando una pésima impresión.

Su mente iba a mil por hora hilando cabos sueltos, frases y situaciones hasta concluir que aquel que tenía delante era  Osamu Miya , quien no se mostraba en absoluto sorprendido por su presencia. 

—Ya veo que no te lo dijeron —comentó  Osamu , conduciéndolo hacia la sala de estar para que tomara asiento. Se rascó la cabeza con aire avergonzado, y sus palabras sonaron a disculpa.

Desde luego que la culpa no era suya. Bueno, quizás un poco sí, ya que no le mencionó nada cuando quedaron por teléfono, pero quizás no lo hizo pensando que ya se lo habían comentado. Todo aquello olía sospechosamente a complot , y  Sakusa podía ahor a ubicar a la perfección aquella extraña sensación que se le escapaba cuando se encontró con  Iwaizumi y  Utsui -san. Quería creer que  Wakatoshi no lo sabía, o no se lo perdonaría jamás. 

C uando se sentó en el sofá y unas repentinas  ganas de huir de allí le asaltaron, supo que ese había sido el motivo por el cual no le habían dicho nada. Querían jugar con el factor sorpresa, el compromiso y la responsabilidad.

—Si te sirve d e consuelo, él tampoco lo sabe —aclaró  Osamu .

Él al menos tenía la oportunidad de huir.  Atsumu , en cambio, ni para eso tenía voluntad. Aquello le pareció sumamente injusto y cruel, y así se lo hizo saber con su tono de voz seco y directo.

—Pues así mal vamos, ¿no crees? —opinó, sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared. Como los animales acorralados, enseñaba los dientes y se mostraba a la defensiva.

Osamu , sin embargo, no se mostró intimidado por sus palabras. Por el contrario, tomó asiento frente a él con una sonrisa cansada.

—Ya lo hemos probado todo, no sé qué más hacer.

Con los codos apoyados en la mesa, se llevó las manos a la cara, donde se frotó los ojos y allí las dejó por unos segundos  antes de continuar. Era la viva imagen de la desesperación.

Habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que lo vio ,  y a la vista estaba que no habían sido fáciles. Con ojeras, más peso y menos pelo, le había costado un poco ubicarlo, hasta que el  puzzle encajó por sí solo.

Sin decir nada,  Osamu sacó un cigarrillo de un paquete que guardaba en su bolsillo, lo encendió, dio una calada y lo dejó entre sus dedos hasta que se hubo consumido casi la mitad, perdido con los ojos cerrados en algo que lo hizo suspirar.

A pesar de la habitual mascarilla ,  Sakusa se tapó la nariz con una bufanda que llevaba, tratando de no percibir aquel olor tan desagradable. Podía haber sido más considerado y preguntar si le molestaba que fumas e, pero  Kiyoomi comprendía que había mucho de desahogo en aquel gesto y que siendo su casa no tenía nada que objetar.

También podía comprender que el no informar a  Atsumu se debiera a una estrategia de choque, algo así como una última medida desesperada, aunque en su opinión, veía más probabilidades de propiciar un comienzo con mal pie si todo nacía de una encerrona. 

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—No está mu y por la labor de colaborar, y todo el mundo tiene un límite. Al final siempre acaban renunciando.

Siendo de la misma edad,  Sakusa conocía a los gemelos  Miya desde que estaban en preparatoria, quizás incluso coincidieron en algún torneo antes , durante la secundaria. Con el carácter que le recordaba a  Atsumu , y agravado por la enfermedad, podía imaginar el infierno que debía ser aguantarlo.

Y él, precisamente, tampoco tenía un carácter fácil, por lo que ignoraba qué había llevado a  Osamu a pensar que funcionaría en su caso.

—¿Y cómo se supone que yo voy a saber arreglar lo que otros no han sabido?

Osamu alzó la vista, dio una calada y sonrió.

—No tengo ni idea.

—Genial —contestó  Sakusa con ironía.

—Me conformo con que dures más que el resto.

—¿Y eso es?

—Te propongo un mes de prueba. Te pagaré el mes completo por adelantado para que así puedas hacer uso del dinero. Una vez terminado, tú decides si dejarlo o continuar.

—¿Y qué pasa si quiero abandonar antes?

—Nada, puedes hacerlo, pero me tendrás que devolver la parte proporcional del mes.

Sakusa lo consideró durante un instante. Era un trato justo pues, al fin y al cabo, no se comprometía a nada y se aseguraba poder pagar un alojamiento por lo menos durante un mes.

—Me parece bien. ¿De qué horarios, sueldo y tareas estamos hablando?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Osamu le explicó que había abierto un local de  Onigiris Miya en Tokio, y que necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de  Atsumu mientras él trabajaba de tarde hasta la hora de cierre, ya que los servicios sociales enviaban a una persona varias horas al día, pero que para  Osamu eran insuficientes. A la vez le enseñó parte de la casa y fue cuando  Sakusa comprendió por qué el único requerimiento había sido tener buena forma física.

Era un piso antiguo que, a pesar de que las viviendas de aquella época eran más espaciosas que las de nueva construcción, claramente no estaba adaptado para alguien con minusvalía, por lo que cualquier ayuda mecánica que pudieran brindar las nuevas tecnologías debían ser asumidas por el factor humano.  Sakusa debía estar para ayudar tanto a la enfermera que iba por la mañana como a  Osamu a realizar aquellas tareas que necesitaban ayuda de dos personas. De ese modo, en teoría  Sakusa no debía tener que ocuparse de ellas, pero sí estar preparado para hacerlo si era necesario.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la última habitación que quedaba por visitar, sabiendo lo que encontraría al otro lado, pero a la vez sin saberlo. Con miedo. Tan solo con observar a  Osamu era consciente de que no quedaría nada del  Atsumu que él conoció. Aquel joven descarado e infantil, pero también lleno de pasión y talento. Y lo peor de todo no era el impacto que supondría para sí mismo, sino que su presencia haría a Atsumu ser aún más consciente de ello.

Por esa razón, que ninguno de los dos hubiese sido informado con antelación tenía toda la pinta de medidas desesperadas que lo mismo podían funcionar a la perfección o ir irremediablemente mal.

Él se inclinaba por la segunda, pero al mismo tiempo entendía que  Osamu se agarrara a la posibilidad que le bri ndaba la primera, como un último rayo de esperanza.

Miya cerró su mano sobre el picaporte, pero interrumpió la acción antes de abrir la puerta, girándose hacia a  Sakusa .

—No sé cuánto recordarás del caso de mi hermano, pero por si acaso, te lo aclaro yo ahora. La lesión de  Atsumu fue en una de las vértebras cervicales, lo que significa que tiene afectados brazos, piernas y tronco. Tiene cierta movilidad en los brazos, y al ser una lesión incompleta, aún conserva algo de sensibilidad — Osamu le leyó el pensamiento y aclaró antes de que dijera nada—. No, que la lesión sea incompleta no significa que se vaya a recuperar, solo que la médula no está seccionada del todo y aún hay transmisión neurológica. Algunos conservan sensibilidad, pero no pueden moverse. Otros, al contrario. Esos beneficios traen grandes contratiempos; también pueden sentir dolor, espasmos… no es tan bonito como suena.

A pesar de no haber sido alguien cercano a  Atsumu , todo aquello se le hacía difícil de asimilar. A la vista estaba que no solo había destrozado su vida sino la de quienes le rodeaban, pues no era algo temporal como la fractura un hueso o una operación, que necesitan de una recuperación, pero a la vez tienen un  final.

Miya tocó con los nudillos y adentro se oyó una especie de gruñido del que  Sakusa no entendió nada, pero que para  Osamu debió ser un visto bueno. Abrió la puerta y prefirió no decir nada, simplemente se apartó para que Atsumu pudiera ver a Sakusa.

Y  Sakusa también pudo verlo.

Se le eriz ó la piel cuando lo vio  en la cama hospitalaria , y a pesar de ello pudo ver cómo  el hastío de su expresión dio paso al orgullo atrapado en aquello s ojos. Por extraño que pareciera,  Osamu había cambiado más que él. Seguía con el mismo cabello teñido de rubio que le recordaba y el mismo gesto altivo y desafiante. Llevaba una camiseta  de manga larga simple y actual — que podría haber visto por la calle en cualquier joven de su edad —, estaba tapado de cintura para abajo y tenía el torso ligeramente incorporado, con un ordenador portátil sobre el regazo. De no ser por el entorno y porque ya lo sabía,  Sakusa no hubiese adivinado lo que le pasaba.

Hasta que cerró la tapa del ordenador con el brazo, comprobando que no podía mover las manos.

El nudo se le hizo en la garganta. Aquellas manos que una vez fueron del mejor colocador juvenil de Japón. Que alguna vez jugaron contra él, pero también sirvieron para él.

Sin embargo,  Sakusa no acaparó la atención de  Atsumu por más de un segundo. La mirada del joven se posó en su hermano, llena de rabia.

—¡Así que era esto! ¡Esta era tu misteriosa jugada! ¿Traerme a  Sakusa Kiyoomi ? ¡Venga ya! ¿Tenía que ser un jugador de voleibol? ¿Para meter el dedo bien hondo en la llaga y retorcerlo ?

Atsumu no dejó de soltar improperios durante varios minutos con el rostro desencajado.  Osamu los aceptaba sin mucho que argumentar, pues su hermano estaba en lo cierto, hasta que  Kiyoomi , fuente de conflicto, decidió intervenir. Ya sabía los motivos que habían llevado a  Osamu a contactar con él y no era justo que  Atsumu cargara en su contra cuando no había hecho otra cosa que buscar lo mejor para él.

—Basta —cortó  Sakusa .

Notó cómo la rabia de  Atsumu trasladaba todo su peso hacia él.

—Tú te callas. Y a todo esto ¿qué coño haces tú aquí? Pensaba que eras el friki de la limpieza ¿y ahora vienes a limpiarme el culo? ¿Qué te ha pasado, Sakusa, para caer tan bajo?

—No le hagas caso.

La voz de  Osamu sonó suave a su lado, como un ángel de la guarda que da consejos parapetado en el hombro.

La advertencia le recordó a la película  “ El exorcista ”, en la que el demonio atrapado en el interior de  Regan intentaba derribar las defensas del sacerdote a base de  sacar a la luz lo peor de él.

_ No oigas lo que dice, lo dice para hacerte daño. _

—Si tengo que hacerlo lo haré —afirmó  Sakusa sin ser del todo consciente, pero dispuesto a no faltar a su palabra. 

La sonrisa taimada de  Atsumu se amplió mostrando los dientes.

—Está tratando de liarte,  Sakusa , n o le hagas caso. Te explicaré có mo funciona, no es realmente así...

Nadie escuchaba los vanos intentos de  Osamu por quitarle hierro al asunto y evitar que  Sakusa acabara espantado antes de tiempo. Este parecía haber olvidado cualquier cosa que no fuera sostenerle a mirada a  Atsumu en un pulso que, puesto que no lo podían librar con las manos, lo harían con los ojos y sus egos.

—Estaré deseando ver có mo renuncias.

—No te daré el gusto tan fácilmente.

— Tengo más experiencia en esto que tú.

— ‘ Tsumu , déjalo ya — Osamu le llamó la atención.

El aludido se calló, cerrando la boca en un mohín ofendido bastante exagerado que se vio incluso cómico. En lugar de seguir protestando, se puso a mirar por la ventana, ignorándolos.  Sakusa juraría que le vio los ojos vidriosos cuando, con la boca aún apretada, giró por completo el cuello, hasta que el rostro  quedó oculto a sus miradas.

Resultaba impactante cómo un simple gesto como aquel mos traba una voluntad por aislarse de la única manera en que le era físicamente posible, cuando no estaba a su alcance el poder dar un portazo y largarse.

Por eso,  Sakusa no quiso insistir y tocó al gemelo en el hombro para indicarle que saldría de la habitación. 

Estuvo esperando fuera un rato. Dentro se les oía discutir, y  Sakusa se alejó para no oír nada. Seguramente  Atsumu estaría reaccionando mal , dic iendo cosas horribles tanto de él como de su hermano, y  Sakusa no quería que su  actitud se viera condicionada por lo que pudiera escuchar.

Abrió la ventana del salón para que ventilase el olor a tabaco mientras tanto, y observó que en toda la casa había ni una sola fotografía. Tampoco de  Osamu . Pero no le extrañó. Si ya de por sí debía ser difícil ver cómo los demás seguían con sus vidas, más aún debía serlo ver cómo lo hacía una copia exacta de ti mismo. 

Tal vez por eso, el hecho de que  Atsumu aún siguiera tiñéndose el pelo tenía más que ver con mantener una distancia respecto a su gemelo que una cuestión estética.

Kiyoomi hizo el ademán de cerrar la ventana cuando  Osamu volvió a la sala de estar, pero este le indicó que no lo hiciera y se unió a él  en el alféizar  para encender otro cigarrillo.

No había nada que ver en realidad, más que los viejos edificios de un barrio obrero, con su ropa tendida, su gente y sus manchas de humedad pidiendo a gritos una mano de pintura. 

—Entonces , qu é, ¿renuncias ya? —bromeó  Osamu , con una risa inevitable.

—Ya dije que no le iba a dar el gusto.

—Siempre suele hacer eso, es su manera de ponerse a la defensiva, y contigo lo ha tenido fácil porque ya sabía tu punto débil y quería ponerte a prueba.

—¿Cómo que a prueba? Está claro para lo que estoy aquí, básicamente para  _ limpiarle el culo  _ como él dice.

Osamu se rio y  Sakusa empezó a sospechar un poco  que él también estuviera poniéndole a prueba.

—En realidad no. Solo te dije que deberías estar dispuesto a hacerlo si era necesario y colaborar en algunas tareas. Es por eso que solaparás el comienzo y el final de tu turno conmigo y con  Naoko , la enfermera.  No solo porque e ntre dos se minimiza el riesgo de accidente , sino porque debes aprender cómo actuar si hiciera falta, ten en cuenta que estarás muchas horas solo con él.

—Entiendo. Dices que siempre suele reaccionar así, ¿cómo crees que ha encajado que sea yo?

—Creo que… he tomado una buena decisión.

A juzgar por lo que había visto , él no lo tenía tan claro, pero si su hermano lo decía… A puerta cerrada habían salido sapos y culebras por aquella boca y había recriminado a  Osamu aprovecharse de que no podía arrojarlo por la ventana o lanzarle algún objeto punzante a la cabeza.

Sakusa no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que incluso en aquella situación extrema, seguían siendo los gemelos  Miya que él conoció.

—¿Qué te hace pensar  eso? 

—El brillo de sus ojos… 

Sakusa estuvo a punto de interrumpir para decirle que no era n más que lágrimas, que él también las había visto y  que  no hacía falta recurrir a ese tipo de clichés, pero sabía que no se refería a ese tipo de brillo, sino a otro muy diferente. Uno que no es físico y no se puede ver con los ojos de verdad, sino que se siente.

—Cuando  Iwaizumi me comentó tu situación tuve la corazonada de que esta vez funcionaría. Que todo este tiempo atrás había estado evitando aquello que le podría hacer daño cuando lo que necesita  Atsumu no es protección sino desafío. Él necesita una motivación y tú, que no solo lo conociste en sus mejores momentos, sino que estuviste ahí como su igual, representas eso.

L as lágrimas acudieron inesperadas al darse cuenta de que , salvando las distancias, él no estaba en mejor disposición que  Atsumu . Él tampoco era ni la sombra de lo que fue. Y también necesitaba una motivación.

Osamu sonrió, expulsando el humo despacio, pero apartando la mirada hacia algún punto de la calle  para no ponerlo más en evidencia.

—¿También te brillan a ti los ojos,  Sakusa ?

Tardó un eterno segundo en contestar.

—No, es solo el humo, que me escuece los ojos —mintió, aunque no engañó a  Osamu , que acabó el cigarrillo y lo invitó a volver al salón.

—Te enviaré algunos enlaces de internet y alguna documentación que estaría bien que miraras, pero mañana te lo explicaremos todo mejor sobre la marcha. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Mi ritmo de actualización de fics es totalmente random, depende únicamente de mi inspiración, pero quería subir este capítulo pronto para terminar la introducción de la historia y para eso necesitábamos la entrada en escena de Atsumu.   
> Aquí más o menos se plantea la dinámica, pero iremos descubriendo muchas más cositas sobre la marcha.   
> También la extensión de los capítulos no será como el primero sino más parecida a este (aunque eso dependerá de lo que tenga que contar. Me gusta que los capítulos tengan una extensión parecida, pero no me quiero obcecar con eso tampoco que me conozco jajaja)  
> Espero que os guste y espero vuestros comentarios, dudas o lo que sea.  
> Besitos  
> Ak

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Aunque tenía mis dudas, al final me decidí a subir toda esta parte previa sin dividir, a pesar de que haya resultado un capítulo muy largo. No quería demorar el encuentro varios capítulos por temor a que la historia pudiera ser aburrida y porque necesitaba toda esta información para poder arrancar.
> 
> No quiero dar spoilers de "Antes de ti" ya que como podéis ver la historia no se parece nada, pero quien quiera puedo darle detalles de por qué he elegido este enfoque completamente distinto.
> 
> Hay elementos comunes de otros de mis fics que para mí ya son como un headcanon jajaja (Akaashi y "Solo y descafeinado" se va a convertir en el nexo de unión de todas mis historias XD)
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Ak


End file.
